Cold Revenge
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Taking place after the events of the newest tmnt episode 'Vengence is Mine' Shredder is devastated and ready to seek revenge on the ones who caused him all of his pain, will the turtles and Master Splinter make it out alive?
1. Cold Revenge

**_So I wrote this a little late but this is my take on what Shredders master revenge plan is after the events of 'Vengeance is Mine' takes place. Hope you enjoy!_**

"They will pay, they have to pay! They took my daughter away from me then turned her into a...a monster. It will not go unpunished, it is time that I may them pay, make them all pay. I know just how to do it...they took the most precious thing to me and turned her into a monstrosity I shall do the same to them. Yes...soon there will be nothing left of the turtles and that reached rat Splinter."

Meanwhile...

"Woo! Like a turtle do! Beat that guys!"

Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled as he watched Mikey cartwheel over to the next rooftop. "Mikey you should know better then to challenge us!" Leo looked over to Raph and Don with a smirk, they returned the sinister look. They all knew the drill perfectly, when Mikey was being a show off and needed to be brought down a peg they would then form together and show him up.

Don chuckled as Mikey looked up in awe as he, Leo, and Raph used each other to flip to the next building.

"Psh...Well you formed a team...so you win by major default."

Raph rolled his eyes and put Mikey in a minor choke hold then rubbed his head roughly. "Sure Mike keep making excuses!"

Mikey pouted then smirked a bit, "alright beat th-wow! What the?!" Mikey looked up surprised as he duck and rolled to dodge the many ninja stars headed towards him.

Leo unseathed his katana blades quickly, Don, Raph and Mikey also followed the quick action with there own weapons. There were infinite amounts of foot bots on each side of them as they all went shell to shell facing there own corners.

They fought instantly, this wasn't a normal fight though, Leo made this assumption as soon as he saw the great number of foot. This was the kind of fight that had revenge fueling its greedy needs, this fight was destined to end with blood shed.

Eventually throughout the already half hour long fight Leo had made it through his corner of foot ninja, what awaited him on the other side of this wall of ninja was an even more powerful threat. His breath caught in his throat a bit as he looked up at the Shredder.

"Why? Why are you doing this now?!" Leo screamed as he prepared himself for yet another strong battle.

Shredder snarled, "you took my daughter away from me! Then you turned her into a monster! It is time for you to feel the same pain Leonardo, you and each of your brothers and your sensei shall feel the same exact painting put me through." With that last sentence being said Shredder bolted towards Leonardo with so much dizzying speed it almost immediately intimidated Leo.

He had never seen the Shredder like this. Of course then Leo realized...they had never fought under these circumstances before ethier, the Shredder was dead set on not blaming himself but instead putting all the blame on the unlucky mutant family themselves.

As the fight progressed Leo found his energy decreasing by the seconds, as soon as he was about to give up in jumped Donny and Raph, Mikey was off to the side still dealing with his fair share of Foot ninja. On the plus side he was holding his own very well which didn't raise any alarm to Raph or Don as they bolted to Leo's aid.

"Jeez ya just don't know when to stop do ya tin can?!"

"Oh I think I do Raphael."

All three of the older turtles snarled as Shredder let out his evil disgusting laugh.

As Shredder started backing up Don started looking around, suddenly feeling a bit paranoid by the sudden change of pace themselves Leo and Raph kept tight grip on there weapons as they both unconsciously moved closer to Don.

"What's the matter turtles? I thought you had everything figured out! HA!"

"AAHHH! T-the shell?!" Raph gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees.

Don gasped and tried not to pant as he also fell, "d-don't...breath it...in..."

Leo coughed and hacked as he tried to stand, he looked over to Don and Raph who were knocked out as he fell over unconscious as well. "M-mike..."

**Meanwhile**...

"Gah! How many of you do I have to knock out before you get the memo you are ganna lose?!" Mikey let out a girly yelp as he dodged a katana blade that would have otherwise impaled his shoulder had he not moved. "Man...I keep forgetting I'm fighting freaking robots...twice the unfairness! I can't insult them properly and they can't even run out of energy!"

Mike looked up in surprise as all 20 of the foot bots he was fighting suddenly jumped up and away from him.

"Ha! Running away?! Figured- GUYS?!"

Michelangelos face contorted into that of pure terror as he saw the foot bots run to his brothers only to scoop them up and run towards foot headquarters.

"I don't think so! I'M COMING GUYS!" As Mikey started running he was immediately pulled back harshly by his shell. "LET. ME. GO!" Mike lashed out viciously with only a ninja star as a weapon in his hand, he did however meet his mark.

Shredder let out a shout as he dropped Mikey and covered his face. "Grrr...reached turtle!"

Mikey coughed hard as he too inhaled the same horrible poisoned dust Shredder threw at him, by less then a minute he was out cold and laying on the cold ground of the rooftop. Shredder kicked Mikey hard in the ribcage instantly breaking three ribs and fracturing the rest.

Shredder then cackled madly as he realized his plan was in its first stages, "sweet dreams Michelangelo."

Mikey shot up as soon as he awakened, he looked around seeing nothing but darkness, slowly he steadied his dizzying mind and stood unsure of where he was.

"What...the shell...I'm still on the rooftop we fought on? But it's night..." Getting out his T-phone Mikeys eyes widened as he saw the time. Three in the morning, they had started there patrol and fight at around eight thirty.

"Shell...they...they really were taken..." Mikeys eyes flooded with warm salty tears as he looked around the whole rooftop desperately. His breathing raspy and shallow from both the cold morning air and the intensifying pain in his broken and bruised ribs. "Gatta get sensei. Gatta...keep pushing Mike...keep going..they need you!"

Mikey forced his severely aching body to move quickly as he ran straight to the sewers and into the lair. When his foot hit the entrance to the lair he then allowed himself to fall unconscious once more.

"S-sensei!"

Master Splinters ear twitched as he heard a weak voice call for him, the sound was barely audible but in such a quite setting it made it easier to hear.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter quickly made his way to the entrance where he heard the sound coming from, "Michelangelo?!"

Master Splinter was anxiety ridden as he used his strength to lift Mikey up and to the couch quickly. "My son..."

Master Splinter quickly assessed all the injurys, he wrapped Mikeys whole ribcage tight and also wrapped a major gash on Mikeys left arm and also his right leg directly on the calf muscle.

"My son...rest now...maybe then when you awaken you can explain what has happened."


	2. Dry Tears, New Hatered

**Hey all! I am SO sorry about how horrible my updating has become! Between marching band and high school my schedule is pretty full; I do promise to work harder at updating more often though! Thanks for being so patient with me, love you guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT.**

Mikey shot up as soon as he awakened, he looked around seeing nothing but darkness, slowly he steadied his dizzying mind and stood unsure of where he was. "What...the shell...I'm still on the rooftop we fought on? But it's night..."

Getting out his T-phone Mikeys eyes widened as he saw the time. Three in the morning, they had started there patrol and fight at around eight thirty.

"Shell...they...they really were taken..."

Mikeys eyes flooded with warm salty tears as he looked around the whole rooftop desperately. His breathing raspy and shallow from both the cold air and the intensifying pain in his broken and bruised ribs.

"Gatta get sensei. Gatta...keep pushing Mike...keep going..they need you!"

Mikey forced his severely aching body to move quickly as he ran straight to the sewers and into the lair. When his foot hit the entrance to the lair he then allowed him self to fall unconscious once more.

"S-sensei!"

Master Splinters ear twitched as he heard a weak voice call for him, the sound was barely audible but in such a quite setting it made it easier to hear.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter quickly made his way to the entrance where he heard the sound coming from, "Michelangelo?!" Master Splinter was anxiety ridden as he used all his strength to lift Mikey up and to the couch quickly.

"My son..."

Master Splinter quickly assessed all the injurys, he wrapped Mikeys whole ribcage tight and also wrapped a major gash on his left arm and right leg right on the calf muscle. "My son...rest now...hopefully when you awaken you can explain what tragedy has happened."

Master Splinters tail flicked quickly back in forth as he sat in an old tattered lazy boy chair right beside Mikey, he looked at his sons face. 'What has happened to cause such a young face as his to look so old and worn?' With this thought Master Splinters worried mind drifted to his others son's and what could have happened to them. Less then two hours later his questions were answered, Mikey groaned as he started to open his eyes.

"My son, how are you feeling?"

Mikey looked over at Splinter, his widening every second as his mind began unfog from the sleep. "Sensei...t-the guys! The guys were taken! We have to go get them Sensei, right now!"

Master Splinter set his hand on Mikeys shoulder and slowly pushed him back to the couch. "My son please tell me what has happened to your brothers."

Mikey sighed, "we were on a normal patrol and then out of nowhere we got attacked by foot ninja everywhere! Then the guys finished early and were fighting the Shredder, a-and by the time I defeated the rest of the foot ninja Shredder had already defeated them and foot bots were...dragging them away...they weren't even moving Master Splinter! I ran over to Shredder and well...it didn't last long to say the least. I sucked in some of that poison gas stuff that Don is always warning us about, I think he kicked me or somthing after I fell...course I did get a lucky hit on his face during this."

Master Splinter nodded at all of the information quietly soaking every last detail, his ears flattened as he talked. "My son how well are you feeling?"

Mikey was caught off guard by the sudden question but recovered quickly, "as long as I get some pain medicine I think I should be good to go Sensei...why?"

"I believe we should get your brothers as soon as possible, instead of learning from the past tragedy Shredder has only grown more hatred for us."

Mikey cocked his head to the side a bit in thought, "wait! His daughter being mutated was totally his fault!"

Splinter sighed, "I'm afraid he won't accept that."

Mikeys stomach churned, "why the shell would he not take me though? He had me defeated..."

"I know a trap when I see one Michelangelo, he wanted this to happen that is why we strike back tonight, I feel we might have an advantage of surprise if we are sudden with our attack."

"Well in that case!" Mikey hopped up and blinked the dots in his vision away then quickly went to Dons lab and retrieved some painkillers after this task was complete he gave Splinter a nod.

Once topside Splinter looked over at Mikey, he had been repeatedly looking over at his youngest as they ran to see if he could sense any pain. "Sensei not to be rude but you could maybe not do the whole 'staring into soul' move on me? I promise I'm fine, I'm ready to fight for my brothers."

Master Splinter smiled at this and nodded respectively, suddenly his ear twitched and he stopped abruptly causing Mikey to do the same.

"What is it Sen-"

"shhh! Listen..." As splinters ears twitched Mikey became more and more impatient. "I'm sure it's nothing- AHH!" Mikey barley dodged the arrow that would have punctured his foot had he not moved.

Splinter growled, "Shredder." A hallow, evil laced laugh cut through the calm early morning air. "Nice of you to join us Splinter, did your other sons take the day off?"

"Do not play that game with me, I know exactly where they are and I refuse to leave this rooftop until I have them standing beside me!" Master Splinters voice left no room for any humor, it chilled Mikeys bones to hear his master's voice in such a deadly tone.

"Do not be so confident in your skills Splinter, I will take you and your other failure of a son." Mikey heard Master Splinter growl before he jolted towards Shredder, his movements were fast and definitely deadly.

Mikey shivered and quickly felt paranoid as he looked around, something wasn't quite right- "MASTER SPLINTER THEY HAVE ARROWS!" That's all Mikey got out as he took quick refuge in a small stair well opening, he watched in desperation to see if his sensei was ok. As Mikey saw arrows flying and heard small thuds he smiled, Master Splinter was using his cane to knock away all the arrows, Mikeys smile quickly morphed into a look of horror as he saw the Shredder moving in. The Shredder had nothing to worry about due to his armor this of course left a huge advantage for the villan as he moved towards Master Splinter who couldn't afford to move his cane against the oncoming arrows.

Mikey decided to take matters into his own hands as he watched the situation play out so he, very quietly, climbed up to the next rooftop and took out the foot ninjas that had the nerve to create such an unfair battle. As Mikey finished up he jumped back to the original rooftop and looked around suddenly confused.

"Master Splinter...?" Time slowed as Mikey realized his master and most hated enemy were completely gone. "N-no...how?!" As Mikey was about to fall to his knees in shock he couldn't help but notice a small piece of paper tumble across the deserted rooftop, he chased it down and read the note aloud.

It read: "You're next."

Mikey crumpled the small note and let his body give in on itself, he prayed an arrow would find its way through his head as he realized just what all he had lost. His father, all three of his older brothers, everything he fought for...his family. "Gatta...get to the lair." He repeated that to himself as he ran nonstop through the grimy sewers, as soon as his foot hit the entrance to the lair he fell to his knees and stared at the floor.

He didn't move from that exact spot for a good hour before he let him self rise, tears were still going down his face as he sniffled.

With a grit of his teeth his attitude suddenly shifted to depressed and hopeless to pure hate, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he flipped furniture, threw plates and anything breakable, and punched several holes in various objects. Once his crazy rampage was finished there was only one thing he could think of, 'there not dead, they can't be dead, I'm going to save them.'

Mikey went to Dons lab and pulled out painkillers and extra gauze for his healing wounds. He planned out his simple minded scheme that he figured probably wasn't the smartest but knew it was the best he could do.

First thing first he knew he had to get a good night's rest to plan a little more the next day and go save his family. 'I'm going to save you all...just stay strong.'

A single teardrop hitchhiked it's way across Mikeys face as he bunched his covers around him making fake reassurance for him.

"I'll save you."


	3. Step One

** I know...I'm getting worse at updating I would have never thought I wouldn't have the time to write but weirdly enough I don't! Luckily today I had a free day! Well kinda...me and the whole freakin' marching band got in around two in the morning yesterday from competition and were really ill, almost everyone of us were sick with some virus that had spread throughout the day. Thus, I sat in my bed and wrote all day! I even got some of the next chapter written as well! But anyways,I hope you enjoy and I love you all! ^-^**

It was only 5am when Mikey awoke, he had given up on getting any sleep at that point due to the fact he hadn't been able to even shut his eyes all night. He resorted to sitting at the kitchen table and planning everything out which actually wasn't alot but he felt better about having each step written out.

Around 10am he sunk back down into the kitchen chair, he had been pacing back and forth for about three hours after he had wrote everything earlier in the morning. He quietly looked over his paper then for the rest of the day he had spent time practicing and trying to calm his worried mind.

He hated that Casey and April were out of town, they had been planning there two year honeymoon for forever and finally about two days ago set off on there seven day cruise, thus leaving Mikey with his unexpected solo/suicide mission.

Around 6pm Mikey sat back down in the same kitchen chair he had been coming back to all day he sighed as he saw all of the thing he had written down in the early morning. "TNT...what was I thinking?! Where am I even going to get that?! Wait..."

**Flashback from a week prior: **

"Mikey! Don't touch that!"

Mikey dropped the little metallic bead like objects on the table directly in front of him, there were about fifty of the things and Mikey couldn't get his mind around as to why Don would make such useless simplistic things.

"Hey Donnie...what are these things?" Mikey smiled as he heard the ever so familiar face palm slap that Don always did when he thought something was a painfully obvious concept that someone didn't get it.

"There bombs Mikey, anything else?"

"Well...how much damage can they do? By the looks of it...not much."

"Oh really?" Don said in his 'mater of fact' voice as he picked one of the tiny bombs up. "Watch this then tell me what you think!"

Mikey smiled as Don lead him out into a huge sewer opening, "stand back Mikey."

Mike nodded and took about two steps back then watched carefully as Don took two or three of the mini bombs out of his bag, "1...2...3!" Mikey clapped as the bombs went off, he was amazed at how much damage they had done! Don smiled as he felt a wave of hot air rush towards him from the bombs explosion.

"That was awesome!...Can I have some?!"

Don simply shook his head and turned to leave back towards the lair, Mikey followed and kept asking over and over and continued to do this until nightly patrol.

***end flashback***

"Perfect!" Mikey swelled with pride as he pressed the all to familiar code into Dons lab door and walked right to the table that held his key to the foot headquarters.

He carefully put over one hundred of the mini bombs in a duffel bag he borrowed from Donnie, as he threw the strap of the duffel over his shoulder he looked over at the kitchen clock. He was surprised to find that it was already 9pm, "time to go."

He took one last look around the lair and sighed, this was probably the last small ounce of comfort he would have before the mission.

"No. Can't think like this...you got this Mikey! You got this! Psh...who am I kidding?! I'm losing it! I'm talking to myself for shells sake!"

Mikey shook his head as he took off running, each step he took he could feel his palms get more and more sweat ridden. His adrenaline and focus increased as his mind narrowed each thought down to one single idea; get his family back.

Upon arriving at the foot headquarters Mikey quickly set the bombs on each side of the building carefully, this itself took a good hour.

Mikey knew he had to position each bomb carefully, his brothers and sensei would be on the fourth floor so as soon as the bombs went off he booked it inside. 'Where are the guards? I know it's only the first floor but they usually have at least one...right?'

By the time Mikey made it to the third floor he was nauseous and very worried, he had a horrible gut feeling about what was actually happening. Was he just getting a lucky break or was this a trap?

Looking back at their past missions Mike doubted that the foot were just having a bad day, paranoia ate at his very being as he made the last flight of stairs up to the fourth floor. He put his hand against the cool metal doors that would lead him straight to his brothers- or so he hoped.

***thirty minutes before* **

"Look at this! A family reunited, isn't that sweet?"

Leo growled as a bruised and beaten Master Splinter was thrown in front of him in chains, "Shredder you have NO honor!"

Leo didn't even flinch or make a sound as Shredder slapped him harshly, it had happened so many times now that the turtle had grown used to the feeling.

"Masta' Splinta'! You alright!? Where's Mike?" Raph tried to move closer to his Master but knew his attempt would be in vain due to the fact that he, Don, and Leo were all chained to a wall and had been since they had been captured.

Master Splinter made a small grimace as he was chained next to Don on the far left. "Shredder what gives you any right to do this?!"

"I figured you wouldn't understand you cold hearted rodent, you weren't the one that got their child taken away and turned into a monster!"

Master Splinter growled, "do not act as if you have not taken any part in this deed you hold against us!"

"I have not done anything wrong! You- oh...seems that my your youngest is on his way, time for the plan to commence."

"What are ya talkin' about rust bucket! You so much as get three feet near Mikey I swear I will make sure you and your whole pathetic excuse for a clan goes down in flames!" Raph tried once more to pull at the chains holding him.

Shredder laughed at the red banded turtle chillingly. "Your threats would be alot more effective if you weren't chained to a wall; wouldn't you agree Raphael? Besides, how do you expect me not to attack your brother when he outside of my building setting up bombs as we speak?"

Dons eyes widened at this, "bombs?" His heart swelled a bit with pride, he didn't realize that Mikey had listened to him that closely that day he introduced the small but deadly bombs.'I really don't give him enough credit.'

Suddenly the magnitude of the situation started to dawn on each turtle, especially Don who was already calculating each scenario that could play out. His only baby brother was trying to break into foot headquarters with no back up or help of any kind. "Your lying!" He shouted. 'Mikey wouldn't be that foolish right? To just barge into the foot headquarters alone and save them alone, it was impossible!'

Shredder pulled out a remote,"afraid not,see for yourselves." With one click of a button a t.v. was brought down and on it was a security camera live feed of the front and back sides of the building.

The four Hamatos watched in unspoken horror as they saw Mikey press a button activating the bombs, as soon as he did each screen cut off immediately leaving each of them with the sound of explosions ringing in there ears.

Leo bowed his head and shut his eyes tight as if he would open them once more and figure out it was all a bad dream, he was sadly mistakened. 'Why Mikey? Why would you even try to attempt this?'

Of course Leo knew the answer to this, he couldn't really blame Mikey for wanting to come rescue his own family. He would have done the exact same! Except he might have been a little more stealthy about it instead of just blowing the whole place up.

As Leo continued to compare and contrast what he would have done and what Mikey was doing Raph simply stared ahead, half way in shock and halfway in complete rage.

He was shocked at Mikeys insane tactic and completely angry that the Shredder acted as if he had planned this the entire time. Suprisingly enough the red banded turtle felt a warm single tear drop slide down his face, he gritted his teeth and chocked back a sob. "Damnit Mike."

Don kept staring at the screens in hopes that Shredder would switch the camera angles so that they could see more of what was happening, he knew that they had more then three cameras in this massive place. They could stalk Mikey via hidden camara all the way to the top floor if they wanted to!

Dons hopes dwindled to nothing as the Shredder pressed the same button making the screen retreat back into the ceiling.

Master Splinter glared at the Shredder trying to figure out just what was going to happen.

He had tried meditating to Mikey in hopes of reaching him and ordering him to go back home but was was unable to connect with his sons spiritual being.

'There are many emotions going on in his head and heart right now, but these emotions are fueling him especially his anger. This is very upsetting, if he continues like this and uses up all his adrenaline and energy he will surely be beaten.'

Shredder glanced at each of the four Hamatos in humor, he could tell they were sick with worry and that's exactly what he had wanted.

"Do not worry, he has made it to the second floor so far safe and sound! Of course it shouldn't be too hard for him considering I called off all the foot ninja guards."

Raph growled, "I wouldn't sell Mikey short Shredder, he can be as deadly as all of us put together if he wants somthing that belongs to him."

Shredders shrill laugh echoed throughout the room, "oh do not worry Raphael I will be sure not to underestimate him...now, I believe it's time for my plan to commence."

A beating on the metallic door just across the empty room could be heard at that moment along with a familiar voice yelling for his family, Mikey was trying to break into the room.

Leo was the first that tried to call out to Mike but was stopped short when Shredder shot him and all three of the other Hamato family members with a paralysis dart.

"S-shredder what is the meaning of this?! We have done nothing wrong!"

Shredder glared down at Splinter and sent a harsh kick into his stomach, "disgusting rat, you know what you have done is unacceptable this is your punishment."

As Splinter was about to reply the Shredder punched Master Splinter right in the face silencing the poor rat altogether.

The turtles fought against there chains less and less as the paralysis darts affect took over them but even though they couldn't fight back the Shredder still attacked them.

After only five minutes the Shredder had bruised, clawed, and beaten all three of the turtles. Each of them had blood gushing from gashes on there arms, legs and faces. They looked...dead.

The Shredder smirked at his work, "time to fight."

With one click of a button the metallic door on the other side of the massive cold empty room opened revealing a battle ready warrior.

"Why hello Michelangelo."


	4. One Step Back

**I'm so sorry x(**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT**

As Mikey registered the scene in front of him his warrior like aura broke down into pure shock.

Mikeys whole break in plan was forgotten as he saw his family hanging from a wall, rusted chains biting into each of there wrists as it held them up. There heads all bowed and unmoving as blood dripped down from there beaten bodies.

"W-what have you done?!" Mikey could feel all sanity he had gathered from his breakdown earlier slowly deteriorate. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"You took my daughter, so I took your family, simple as that Michelangelo." Shredder hid a smirk under his helmet as Mikey fell to his knees clutching his nunchaku. "I will be nice and let you go now if you would like! I'm not THAT cruel right?"

Mikey looked up at the Shredder with such malice and hate it actually baffled Shredder a bit.

Of course he wouldn't show that though, "now Michelangelo do what's smart and leave, you know you can't win."

Mikey made an almost animal like growl as he chuckled, he could feel his unstable anger coming in waves. He wasn't scared that he would do something reckless like he always did when he got in this state in fact he was ready to use all of his energy to take down the creep in front of him.

"Oh I know I can win! That is if you don't cheat like you always do you gutless loser. I'm not leaving till I can pack my family out of here."

"Well Michelangelo unfortunately I can't let you do that, you see bishop needs them alot more then you and-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Shredder dodged quickly as Mikey charged forward his teeth gritted and his features tense and intimidating, there was no light in his eyes anymore only a dull film of hatered and focus.

As soon as Shredder dodged another attack Mikey immediately launched another attack, this time he met his mark. Mikey barely even blinked as he brought both of his nunchucks down on Shredder head, a sickening crunch resonated throughout the metallic room. This action alone knocked the Shredder's helmet off along with denting it in the process.

Shredder growled and, with one simple pitch, twenty razor sharp blades hurdled towards Mikey. Only three met their mark, two on his left shoulder and one on his right ankle and they cut deep.

Mikey cringed as dots invaded his vision in a slow agonizing parade; he had to end this.

As he was about to charge back towards the Shredder though, a huge wave of foot ninja stormed into the room with Kari and the foot legions leading them. Shredder wrapped his hand around Mikeys neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I will give you one last chance to leave you disgusting mutant, be grateful and take my generous offer."

Mikey narrowed his eyes at this then looked around him to find that he was surrounded, he knew he had no chance of winning. "Don't think I won't be back to right the disgusting wrongs you have done. Their deaths will not be in vain."

And with that Mikey took off towards the sewers at lightning fast speeds knowing that if he didn't hide soon the foot would find him.

As soon as he made it back to the lair he collapsed, even as he fell to the cold concrete flooring he felt numb. His family was gone, but he was going to avenge them at all costs then he would join them.

Mikey turned his head a little and saw that blood was pooling around him now. 'Can't get up...this can't be it...'

"Michelangelo!"

(Meanwhile...)

"Grrr..." Raph shook his head roughly as he felt a super cold sensation overcome his features, he gasped for breath as it kept coming.

Shredder was dumping ice cold water on each of them. As Raph looked up he saw Shredder move on to Leo and do the same. Finally when they were all awake and coherent Shredder backed up and pressed a familiar button that brought down a huge flat screen.

"Well turtles your brother paid a short visit, it was quite the entertainment so I figured I would tape it and let you watch!"

All four of the Hamatos stayed dead silent as Shredder pressed play, it was only a seven minute video but they knew alot could happen in that span of time. They were all doing well on being silent until they saw Mikeys reaction to them being 'dead'.

"Shredder you are a heartless monster!" Don couldn't help but shout, Shredder had actually told Mikey that?! What could his baby brother be doing now and what about the injures he had received, did he know how to treat them?

As they all watched Mikey breakdown and fight tears came to their eyes along with a burning hurt in there hearts. As the video came to its end and Mikey retreated from a impossible fight they all felt their breaths catch in their throats as Mikey proclaimed their deaths wouldn't be in vain.

Master Splinter was shaking with rage, "so this is what you meant...your going to turn my son into a heartless monster like you by using us."

Shredder laughed, "when you put it that way it sounds easier then it really was, it was quite a pain having to defeat you four. Poor fighters never make a good fight you know, I have some business to attend to I will be back."

Leo sighed as Shredder walked out, "Mikey...he is going to be completely different by the time we get to him!"

Raph growled and pulled at the rusting chains, his wrists bleeding a bit with each tug.

Don put his head down, "Master Splinter what are we going to do?"

Splinter shook his head letting out a shaky breath, "we do not give up hope. For now, it is all we can do."

(Back at the lair)

"L...leather head? H-Hey."

"Michelangelo stay still my friend, you need stitches immediately."

Leather head hurried to Donnies lab and brought back all the needed supplies then carefully sat beside Mikey and started to clean the wounds best he could, when he saw Mikey was about to drift to sleep he panicked. "My friend please try to stay up." Not even a nod in return. "Michelangelo, where are your brothers?"

This got his attention. "S-shredder...killed...them all..."

Leather head held back a gasp, "when did this happen?!"

Mikey gulped back some unwanted blood, "t-tonight."

Leather head held back his complete rage as Mikey started crying and cringing in pain and loss. He quickly stitched several deep gashes and put ice on Mikeys head to stop the concussion forming. He also bandaged much of Mikeys broken ribs. He looked closely at the fresh bruising on Mikeys neck and growled, Shredder had done more then enough damage and it most certainly would not go unpunished.

"L-leather head...just...just let me lay here."

Leather head shook his head quickly, "you must stand strong Michelangelo, to avenge your family. I shall help you once you are better."

Leather head sighed a bit in relief as he saw Mikeys eyes narrow in focus, "will you really help me?"

"Of course, they were all my friends. This evil needs to be brought down."

Mikey smiled a bit, "right...but...what about after it is done? W-what good will I be..."

"You will live on and do great things Michelangelo, you must live on for them."

Mikeys eyes dulled, "well...that's in the future anyways...I'll think about it later."

Leather heads heart gave a slight pang of hurt, he knew what Mikey was contemplating for the future but he would not let it happen under any circumstance.

"Get some rest my friend, I believe it is safe for you to sleep now."

Mikey nodded and immediately fell asleep leaving Leather head to look over the troubled turtle.

'How could someone so heartless live with themselves? Michelangelo...I will help you through this, I promise.'


	5. Taking Action

Over the course of only five days Leatherhead saw Mikey go through an astounding healing process, he had gone from nearly comatose to up and training again. He was worried though, with all this physical improvement, extreme emotional trauma was occurring with it. With every muscle healed or gash scarred over Mikeys eyes got more and more harsh because he was closer to getting to his final mission; avenging his deceased family.

He would barely eat, always stating how he didn't have the appetite of course Leatherhead knew it was all because of the depression Mikey wouldn't accept just yet.

One day about eight days after the incident with Shredder Mikey woke up ready to kill, at about midnight he woke Leatherhead up.

"Leatherhead...I'm ready."

Leatherhead sighed, "wouldn't you rather heal all the way first? You still have a few gashes and you just recently got over your concussion completely not to mention your ribs are still wrapped."

Mikey shook his head, "if I wait any longer I'll do more harm then good, it's gatta be tonight."

Leatherhead nodded, "I understand, do you have a plan?"

Mikey chuckled darkly at this and stuck about one hundred mini bombs in two bags. "One hundred for you and one hundred for me. All you gatta do is help me get to Shredder, I got the rest. The more of the building we destroy the better."

Leatherhead nodded once more, he was at a loss for words, this plan was very reckless and risky. Luckily it's the exact kind of plan Leatherhead was used to. "Let us go then."

Mikey ended up driving the battle shell over to foot headquarters, the ride was silent. Leatherhead stole glances over to Mikey every so often, he was worried for his friend, Mikey had changed so much ever since the tragedy that happened only a few nights ago. Although Mikey pulled off the tough and silent act surprisingly well Leatherhead always found himself wincing at the sobs that came from the small turtles room late at night.

"You ready Leatherhead?!"

Leatherhead looked up, startled out of his thoughts to see Mikey speeding towards the building. "Michelangelo what are you doing?!"

With one click of a button bombs and weapon racks appeared outside of the vehicle ready to fire. "Brace yourself!"

Leatherhead held back a gasp at how morbidly low Mikeys voice had gotten, his eyes now replaced with an assassins; he was out for the kill.

Click.

Off went the whole half front side of the first floor and in went the battle shell, although it was stopped short by the many desk and various other things in the massive office building.

Mikey flew forward, his head hitting the steering wheel ever so slightly, thankfully his seatbelt held him back after this so less damage was done then what could have been. Leatherhead was dazed as he saw Mikey wipe some blood from his mouth and jump out, it was insane to see the youngest turtles wide eyed baby blues turn into angry dull ones.

"Here."

Leatherhead barely caught the bag full of explosives thrown at him.

"There won't be any trouble the first few levels, Shredder has to disguise this place as an office building for the most part but the upper half of this place is a whole other story. Once up there he will have an army of foot ninja but there pretty easy to beat, the ones I'm worried about are the foot legions which are the elite of Shredder's army. Once we finally get past them all we will have our last opponent; Shredder. So...you-"

"I am ready my friend, I will fight with you to the end if it means that you get some sort of closure from all this."

Mikey smiled a bit at this, his eyes easing a bit on their rage filled anger. "Thank you Leatherhead."

"It is my honor."

Mikey smiled a bit more then turned, as soon as he did so he was back to his assassin mode. "Lets go."

**Meanwhile...**

Shredder laughed as he watched the live feed of Mikey and Leatherhead. "Hes got a friend this time...perhaps I should have a chat with his family before I go end the fool, I'm sure they will be delighted."

Raph glared at Shredder as he stepped into the metallic room, "hey guys, the coward is back."

**SLAP**.

Raph smirked as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, he simply did not care what happened to himself anymore, not after what he saw happened to Mikey.

"It seems your brother has returned...battle wounded and all! He also has a little friend with him, the two have done too much damage to live tonight."

Don looked up from his spot, "he...he is wounded?"

"Yes, seems he still has his ribcage and one arm wrapped up." With a smirk Shredder couldn't resist but add, "I guess I did more damage then I thought, huh?"

Raph tugged again at the rusty chains like he had been many times before when the Shredder would taunt them.

Donnie looked over and saw that Raphs wrists and even arms were covered in blood and little rust specks from the chains. "Raph..." He stopped himself knowing Raph would only pull harder.

Shredder laughed once more, "Donatello get your brother under control while I take care of little Michelangelo and his new friend, it is time to end all of this."

"GRR SHREDDER!" Raph cried out as Shredder left and let his head fall.

Meanwhile Leo and Master Splinter were deadly silent as they tried desperately to reach Mikeys spirit but were finding it extremely difficult. With Mikeys new found harshness and loss came a twisted and cold soul which proved very hard to find in the spiritual realm. The two had been trying for hours just to get a sense of where he was located.

Leo sighed finally opening his eyes, he looked over and shook his head when he saw Master Splinter still meditating.

Don noticed Leo waking, "Leo...did you get a hold of him and try to convince him we are not dead?!"

Leo shook his head quickly, "Master Splinter can't even sense him...he must have been really destroyed to change in such a short amount of time..."

Raph growled as he over heard the conversation, "why wouldn't he be?! He thinks his own family died, everything he has ever lived for is gone in his world right now!"

Leo looked over Don to see Raph, even though he could barely see the red banded turtle he could definitely see all the dry blood caked over his arms and wrists. "Raph! Stop pulling at those chains! It's not going to help!"

"Actually Leonardo..."

Leo, Don and Raph spun there heads towards Master Splinter in surprise.

"If you focus on the right points of the chains weak links then-" BAM-! Off with the chains, "you can be free"

Raph gasped, "wait! Why didn't you that before masta' Splinta'!?"

Master Splinter smiled a bit as he broke Leo's chains and then Dons, "because my son, in order to make something weak you must slowly wear at it first then you strike. Unfortunately that is what is being done to Michelangelo as we speak."

Raph grunted as he stretched his arms slowly, they creaked and popped as the joints finally got to pop back into their designated places. "That coward...I can't believe what he has done to Mikey..."

Everyone nodded at this, Leo looked around the barren room. "now that we're free it's time to make a plan and get the shell out of here."

Don looked over at the door, "the door is not going to budge, I can assure you. The lock on it is impossible to manipulate."

Leo sighed, "I figured...and the only air duct in here is up there." Everyone looked up to where Leo was pointing, even with all four of them working together there was no way of getting up to such a high point. To make matters worse, if they did somehow get up to the duct it would most likely be bolted shut.

Don hummed in thought, "there are foot guards out side our cell if we're lucky we can trick them. Everyone go back and put your handcuffs on I'll hook them on the bolts but I will make sure you can get out of them quickly."

After finally reclipping the cuffs and hanging them loosely Don settled into his spot, a plan fresh in his head. "Alright...Raph since your in bad shape as it is just act like you have fainted or something then we will do the panicking. Don't lean and expect the chains to hold you up, any slight movement could make them fall. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Help! Please help! Our brother!" Don and Leo shouted.

Master Splinter also chipped in, "Please help my son! He is going to die if he does not get medical attention!"

Sure enough two foot ninja came running in hesitant but alert and definitely armed. The two ninja took note of Raphs injures and began to glance at each other with wary expressions.

Meanwhile Don got good eye contact with everyone and only a few seconds later the foot guards were down and the cell door was wide open, welcoming them out.

As soon as they were finally out and had found there weapons Raph began running down the barren hallway Leo caught a hold of his shell and spun him towards himself. "Raph we can't just go running into this! We need a plan."

"You best make one in the next five minutes or else I'm going with my tactic!"

"Fine...there will be no splitting up for one thing, a-and...Master Splinter? Where did he-"

Don chuckled sheepishly, "he kinda already ran ahead..."

Leo facepalmed, "of course...fine. Let's charge ahead and find him, stay in the shadows at all costs."

Sure enough only five minutes later they found Master Splinter making his way to the next floor.

Once Leo saw him he made sure to keep close, as did the others. They were all stopped short however when three foot ninja were heard talking just around the corner of the hall. Leo held Raph back as he took out his sais. "Wait Raph...listen to what there saying."

The taller of the three foot ninjas shook his head as he talked, "Master Shredder wants us on the third floor to deal with that little brat of a turtle."

The shorter foot ninja let out a shaky sigh, "do we have to? He might be a brat but he's a good fighter..."

The taller ninja slapped the shortest hard, "it's a direct order, remember who you serve! Now let's go."

Five seconds later they were out of sight.

Leo let go of Raph and smirked at his annoyed look, he hated when Leo felt superior. Leo decided to cut the gloating short. "Well, you heard that! Let's go!"

Upon finally getting to the third floor as soon as the door was opened the four Hamatos were met with foot ninja everywhere along with the elite as well. The room was filled and facing inwards toward s the middle were grunts and shouts could be heard.

"I hear him...but only him...wonder where Letherhead went..." Desperation filled Raphs stomach as he looked at the huge circle of enemy's. "Lets plow through these guys."

Fortunately for Raph, Leo nodded in approval at his seemingly reckless plan. Sure enough they drew there weapons and started attacking foot ninja left and right. Leo and Master Splinter eventually moved forward to fight the foot elite while Don and Raph fought their way through the hundreds of foot ninja.

Finally they all four ended up in the center, all still fighting for their lives as the hundreds of foot come from nowhere along with one left over elite and a injured Kari. A good hour in and the foot legions and most of the foot ninja were down with the exception of twenty that had Mikey surrounded.

Raph and Leo took them all out in a matter of minutes, the room grew deadly silent as Mikey turned from delivering the final punch to the last of them. He blinked, "w-what...Leo? Raph?! You're...you're dead! ALL OF YOU! Y-you...you are dead..."

Before anyone could say anything to reassure or comfort Mikey the poor turtle passed out.

"Not on my watch!" Raph caught Mikey as he fell forward. "Jeez...little freaked out ain't he?!"

"Its understandable given the fact he was positive we were dead." Don said as he checked Mikeys pulse and injures. "Jeez...he's still badly hurt from the last fight not to mention these new nasty gashes."

Raph carefully moved Mikey to his back where he was more secure. "Lets get out of here."

At that moment several blades whipped past Raph's head, "YOU ARE GOING NO WHERE TURTLES."


	6. Wounds

Shredder stood menacingly with Leatherhead underneath one of his feet bleeding, a heavy single katana sword in one hand and a hand full of blades in the other.

"Leather head! Grrr...here Don, get Mikey outta here I'll-"

"No."

Raph looked puzzled, "whataya mean no Leo?! I ain't letting Mikey get hurt anymore!"

"And you're not. Because you are taking him back, Don has to stay and help with Leatherhead. He is the only one with enough medical knowledge to save him."

Raph hated the thought of just leaving his family but as he started feeling warm blood seep onto his shoulder and shoulder from one of Mikeys many injures he nodded. "Fine, but-"

"I'll call you when we're out."

"Alright. Be careful." With out looking back Raph ran as fast as he could with Mikey. He knew Shredder could somehow gather a search party of foot ninja to look for him and Mikey even if they basically defeated them all.

Finally once back at the lair Raph gently laid Mikey on the infirmary table in the lab and looked over his wounds, he paled considerably when he saw it. A deadly stab wound right in his shoulder, how had they missed something that important at Shredders headquarters?

The fact that Mikey already had dark purple bruises in the exact spot and many scrapes and gashes around it that added to all the blood helped to hide such a wound. Raph wasn't completely thrown off guard though, he knew the blood running down his shell was all coming from Mikey the whole quick paced trip home. He also knew that a normal wound wouldn't bleed so excessively, that's probably what made him run even faster in the long run.

"Alright Mike lets get ya fixed up."

Raph ran to around the lab completely lost at first as to where anything was, luckily Don had labeled everything in the cluttered space. 'First aid' was written on a big white cabinet, Raph opened the tall doors and quickly found all the needed supplies he began gently cleaning the still bleeding wound. After he had finally gotten every possible dirt particle out of the cuts and wound Raph wrapped Mikey's shoulder as professionally as he possibly could before giving the young turtle some pain medication and moving on to the rest of the wounds that had been inflicted on the young turtle.

"Jeez Mike..."

Raph ended up wrapping Mike's upper left arm and bandaging several other gashes across the poor younger turtles body. He also found that Mikey had a sprained right ankle as well, his ribs had gotten considerably worse as well since Mikey never let them heal completely from the last battle. Last but not least Raph decided to remove Mikeys knee pads and wrist cuffs as well, he paled as he noticed just how sick and thin Mikey actually looked.

"Jeez Mikey...did he not eat at all before now? Prolly didn't... I can't blame you...I hope the guys are having an easy time with getting shred-head down."

**Meanwhile**...

"Donnie! How's it going with Leatherhead?" Leo called as he blocked yet another attack from the Shredder.

"Almost, but once I'm done we have to get him to the lab quickly, all I can do for now is wrap his wounds and they're already bleeding through."

Leo simply nodded at this statement and proceeded to throw ninja stars at the Shredder as Master Splinter fought with him. Leonardo was simply background noise in the in depth battle between the two ninja masters; the two had been waiting years for this.

Master Splinter was dead set on ending the age old grudge tonight; the problem? Shredder also had the same train of thought and their level of ninja abilities were basically the same.

But Master Splinter understood the predicament they were currently in and had created a plan as he fought, he would get hurt in the process but as he looked over and saw all of his sons injuries and an unmoving Leatherhead he knew he was running out of options. There was no doubt in his mind that Shredder had already called for more foot bots.

Master Splinter grunted as he backflipped to the various pipes and electrical boxes that kept only a few part of the massive building running. As Shredder recklessly tried to swipe at Master Splinter again his blade dug into the electrical box instead, Splinter quickly took out many razor sharp ninja stars and threw them with all the force he could. They dug into the various pipes causing some to start leaking air and some water.

Leo realized too late and cried out as Master Splinter was also shocked. "Master Splinter!" He ran over to him in a panic as he heard the shocks go through the water.

Don noticed in time and shouted, "Leo don't! Wait till you can't hear the charge then pick him up or else you will be shocked too. It should short out any minute now."

Tears silently made their presence on both Leo and Dons faces as they waited for the shock to end, finally no charge was heard and Leo was able to Master Splinter up. Some of his fur was charred and he was unconscious and barely breathing.

Don pulled out the keys to the battle shell that he had gotten from Mike when the poor turtle collapsed, he saw that the tracker he had planted inside the keys said the vehicle was three stories down.

"Leo I'm going to need your help, the battle shell is parked on the first floor."

Leo nodded and carefully shifted Master Splinter to his back, he then picked one of Leatherheads massive hands up and started to drag him to the first floor with Donnie. Thankfully the elevator was almost directly beside them. Once finally down at the first floor the two turtles struggled to drag Leather into the battle shell, Leo carefully sat Splinter down and leaned him against the battle shells wall.

"Are we all ready to go Donnie?"

Don saw the many foot ninjas gathering around their vehicle and immediately understood Leo's sudden anxiety. "Stepping on it!"

Sure enough the battle shell followed the quick command with even quicker results, Don and Leo sighed a big breath of relief as they leaned back in their seats. "Leo keep an eye on Master Spinter and Leather head, I need a pulse check on both every five minutes. It will just be a fifteen minute ride, I'm going to try to trip these few ninjas following us up."

Leo nodded and began taking pulses. "Leather heads heart rate is kinda weak but steady and Master Splinters is very weak and going slower then usual."

Don shot Leo a worried glance and started going faster, five minute later he decided to cut the trip short and turn into their secret garage.

"Alright Leo I'm going to see if Raph can come and help me with Leather head...why don't you head to the lair and sit Master Splinter in the lab. I'll be down there as soon as possible."

Leo simply nodded then picked Splinter up and quickly headed towards the lair.

Don quickly dialed Raphs number, "Raph! Can you come to the garage? I need your help, fast!"

"Got it, on my way." Raph patted Mikeys arm then quickly left, as he passed Leo on the way he stopped short, "l-Leo is that-"

"Just...go help Donnie quick Raph it will be ok."

Raph knew by the fear etched in Leo's eyes that it was a lie but decided to let it slide, as he entered the garage he finally understood why Don said fast. Leather head looked terrible. "Shell...is he-"

"Alive. He's alive. But we have to get him to the lab pronto."

Raph nodded and in less then five minutes he found himself in the same position as he was before Don called him. Don had exiled him to the living room to watch over Mikey while him and Leo got the two newest patients patched up and in steady conditions.

About an hour or so later both of the said turtles trudged out of lab and up to Raph and the still unconscious Mikey.

"How are they?"

Don sighed and gave a shaky tired thumbs up. "Master Splinter came close to leaving us...but I got him hooked up to various I.v.s that should be helping. Leo got Leather head to stop bleeding, their both patched up and stabilizing now."

With finishing the sentence both Leo and Don fell into chairs and stared uneasily at Mikey.

"He will probably go into shock when he wakes up...he's got alot of things to work through." Don said sadly.

Raph growled, "and we're sure as shell not letting him go through it all alone."

Leo and Don nodded at this, Raph looked at the two of them noticing they were both patched up in various places as well, several bruises also showed. The two also gave Raph a quick look over, "jeez Raph...you didn't clean any of your gashes...come on! Leo will watch Mikey I have to get you bandaged then give Mikey a checkup just to be sure you didn't skip anything."

Raph grumbled but didn't resist against the already exhausted Donatello and followed him to the lab. As soon as the two got in the lab though, Mikey started to awaken.

Leo was very gentle and quiet with how he spoke not wanting Mikey to freak out. "Hey Mike, how do you feel?"

Leo jerked back as Mikey thrashed about, "L-Leo?! N-no! No! You are supposed to be d-dead!"

Leo was taken aback by Mikeys outburst but tried desperately to keep calm but that was getting harder to do with Mikeys hysteria. Sure enough Don and Raph ran out of the lab a few minutes after Mikey started shouting.

Mikey was sobbing and shaking as he backed away from them, "please...you..you died...how?" Mikeys breathing kept getting faster and faster and Dons calm suggestions to breath deeply was not working either. Sure enough Mikey passed out, hitting his head against the wall he was backing up against.

Raph rushed forward in vain to catch Mikey, "shell..."

_**I'm so sorry guys xc I'm really trying to keep up with everything but sadly my time management skills are little to none. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


End file.
